De porqué Albus eligió un hurón como mascota
by Lyra Nude
Summary: Bueno, el título lo dice bien claro. Regalo para Intimisky espero que te guste. Mención de Drarry


Esta es una historia que hice para Intimisky, ya que quería algo relacionado con la mascota de Albus Severus Potter. No sé si esto se ajusta a lo que esperabas, pero espero que te guste ^^ un beso!

Harry estaba sentado en su despacho terminando uno de los informes que tenía entre manos. Había sido una semana muy larga. Además aquella misma mañana había ido a llevar a los niños al King Cross y también se sentía nostálgico en muchos aspectos. Por un lado, todo le traía buenos recuerdos: el tren, la gente corriendo de aquí para allá, las lechuzas, los carritos… Pero por otro, no quería ver a sus niños marcharse. Albus lo había pasado realmente mal. James siempre había sido más independiente, le fue fácil hacer amigos y parecía no echar de menos la casa, pero Albus aun no se había ido, y ya estaba taciturno. Esperaba que hiciera amigos pronto.

Miró el reloj por última vez y se acercó a la chimenea. Se iría a casa, se tomaría una ducha caliente y se iría a la cama, con suerte, estarían esperándole.

—Grimmauld Place 12 – dijo mientras las llamas le envolvían.

Una vez tocado el suelo, se sacudió la túnica de hollín y se acercó a la cocina desde donde provenía un suave olor a caldo que lo arrastraba como si estuviese hipnotizado.

Llegó hasta allí y se detuvo un momento en el umbral de la puerta. Sonrió, porque adoraba aquella vista acogedora.

—Cariño, voy a cambiarme antes de que cenemos ¿vale? — dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y subía escaleras arriba hasta el dormitorio. No obtuvo respuesta.

Una vez estuvo cómodo con sus pantalones de dormir, volvió a bajar y tomó asiento en la mesa del salón. La comida ya estaba puesta. Esperó a que el otro asiento estuviese ocupado para comenzar a comer.

—He tenido un día de locos — dijo entre cucharada y cucharada — además, despedir a los chicos me ha dejado sin energía.

Seguía sin recibir respuesta alguna, así que miró a la persona que tenia justo delante con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Vas a estar mucho tiempo sin hablarme? Porque aun no entiendo porque estás enfadado, Draco.

—¿No lo entiendes? o ¿te quieres hacer el que no lo entiende? porque estoy seguro que sabes perfectamente porque estoy así — respondió el rubio con malicia.

—No; lo que pasa, es que veo una tontería que no me hables por semejante estupidez — dijo volviendo a tomar un poco de sopa

—Claro… Potter, sabias que si lo hacías me iba a enfadar, no sé de qué te sorprendes ahora — Harry resopló y se levantó de la mesa sin terminar de comer — ¿A dónde vas? — preguntó el rubio indignado ante que se dejase la comida en el plato.

—Sabes cuánto odio que me llames así — dijo mirándolo fijamente — además, la culpa no ha sido mía, ¿Quién le contó al niño la historia? Tú; así que ahora no me vengas con que he sido yo.

—Si se lo conté, fue porque estaba muy asustado con ir a Hogwarts y quería que se riera, no que tú fueras corriendo a comprarle el bicho.

—No lo entiendes — dijo volviendo a soltar un gruñido y saliendo del salón enfadado.

Draco lo siguió hasta su habitación.

—Si no lo entiendo, explícamelo — añadió cruzándose de brazos.

—El otro día, antes de salir, mientras me ponía el uniforme, vino a preguntarme una cosa.

_Flashback_

Harry cerró el cajón y terminó de anudarse la corbata azul de su uniforme de auror. Cuando se dio la vuelta vio al pequeño Albus mirándolo con recelo.

—¿Qué pasa cariño? — le preguntó con dulzura — ¿aun estás preocupado por ir a Slytherin?

—Ya menos, el señor Malfoy me ha contado historias sobre cuando estuvo allí, aun así nada me salvará de las burlas de James…

—Entonces, ¿Qué te pasa? — dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y le hacía espacio a su hijo.

—Es sobre la historia que contó el señor Malfoy sobre ese profesor que lo convirtió en ese animalito — dijo mirando hacia abajo — mamá y tú me habéis dicho muchas veces esas cosas de que hay que querer a la gente por lo que es, por su interior y que no hay que ser superficial… ya sabes — explicó el pequeño

Harry sabia a que se refería, aunque Ginny y él ahora eran muy amigos y se llevaban bien, cuando terminaron y cuando comenzó de su relación con Draco le costó mucho asimilarlo y luego no solo tuvo que acostumbrarse, si no que ambos tuvieron que hacer que sus hijos lo vieran todo como algo natural. Por suerte, no les costó mucho.

—Si, Albus, ¿no me irás a decir que tienes miedo a que te hagan algo parecido? — preguntó Harry asustado.

—No es eso, es que me ha dicho Scorpius, que su padre que casi se queda hurón para siempre, y que si hubiese sido hurón, él no habría nacido, porque su madre solo lo quería por las apariencias. Y yo le he dicho que seguro que aunque se hubiese quedado hurón tú lo habrías querido igualmente — dijo mirándolo con algo de duda en los ojos — ¿verdad papá? ¿A qué habrías querido al señor Malfoy aunque hubiese sido un pequeño hurón blanco para siempre?

Harry miraba a su hijo intentando no reírse, no quería hacerlo, cuando fuese más mayor lo entendería, pero ahora no podía explicárselo. Así que intentando mantener el tipo le acarició el pelo y se dirigió a él.

—Claro que sí, mi vida, además he de decirte que los hurones son animales muy, muy bonitos y muy cariñosos.

Al chico se le iluminó la cara

—Se lo diré a Scorpius — dijo levantándose de la cama de un salto y corriendo hacia la puerta — y papá — añadió dándose la vuelta — ya sé que quiero llevarme cuando me vaya a Hogwarts.

_Fin Flashback_

Draco seguía mirándolo con algo de recelo.

—Vale, me resignaré, pero como a algún Weasley se le ocurra hacer alguna broma, me lo cargo — dijo mientras se sentaba junto a Harry en la cama y le echaba un brazo por encima — ¿de verdad me habrías querido aun si fuera un hurón? — dijo mientras le besaba suavemente.

—Claro que no, ¿Crees que soy un zoofílico? — añadió Harry mirándolo con cara asustada.

—Qué poco romántico eres Harry — dijo rodando los ojos.

De repente ambos se voltearon hacia la ventana, una lechuza acababa de golpearla. Ambos se miraron y saltaron simultáneamente a por ella, sabían de donde venia aquella carta y que contenía. Así que pelearon un poco por ver quien la cogía antes.

—Suéltala, Harry, esta carta es de Scorpius, te recuerdo que tu hijo no tiene lechuza.

—Vale, pero léela en voz alta por favor — dijo mientras dejaba que el rubio desenrollara la carta.

—De acuerdo — dijo mientras se aclaraba la garganta y comenzaba a leer.

_Queridos Papá y señor Potter:_

_Os escribimos esta carta Albus y yo, desde la sala común de Slytherin. Sí, lo somos, los dos. Estamos muy contentos, bueno, yo más que Al, porque dice que James se meterá con él, pero le he dicho que podemos hacer ruidos de serpientes para asustarlo. No os preocupéis por nosotros, estamos bien, ya tenemos nuestras corbatas y bufandas verde y plata colgando de nuestros doseles. Mañana tendremos nuestras primeras clases y estamos muy emocionados. _

_Albus dice que si no os importa que cuando vayamos en navidad le cuidéis de Pucky, dice que James le ha dicho que la comida favorita de las serpientes son los hurones y tiene miedo de que no sobreviva. Ya le he dicho que la única serpiente que había en Hogwarts la mató su padre hace muchos años, pero insiste en que en Slytherin tiene que haber escondidas por las mazmorras. _

_En fin, que no os preocupéis por nosotros. Ya os diremos si nos dejaron hacer las pruebas de quidditch. _

_Un saludo mío y muchos besos y abrazos de Albus, dice que os quiere y bla bla bla (no sé porqué está aquí y no en Gryffindor… ¡Ah! Señor Potter, Albus me ha pegado, que lo sepa) _

_Hasta pronto._

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy y Albus Severus Potter dos orgullosos Slytherin._

Draco y Harry se miraron y suspiraron profundamente antes de reírse a carcajadas.


End file.
